


No Hippos

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Space Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Every year on Keith's Birthday, Shiro always got him a hippo plush.This year, he wants to give him something different, something special, and seeks the counsel of his Paladin friends.*Birthday story for Keith*





	No Hippos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



Keith’s birthday was today, and Shiro was still clueless.

What could he possibly give to the man who never gave up on him? The determined soul with no limits when it came to Shiro? Too many times had the loyal Paladin saved him with little consideration of his own safety. That unwavering heart deserved a truly special gift from a dear friend, but what?

A gesture to express just how much Keith meant to him.

 

Traditionally, Shiro’s present of choice was always a hippo plush. Ever since Keith confided that those were his favourite animals, the older man always got him a soft toy resembling the creature. At first, Shiro fretted that the gift would be misinterpreted somehow, that perhaps Keith assumed he was regarded as childish, but the very opposite happened.

After a faint spell of surprise, Keith’s entire face broke out into a beautiful grin and he let out a infectious laugh.

_ “Wow. Thanks, Shiro. I can’t believe you remembered.” _

Shiro never forgot and that was the beginning of Keith’s hippo collection, a carousel of coloured creatures that he cherished dearly. As much as the young man’s smiles endeared him whenever he presented one, Shiro reflected that this year felt different.

This year, hippos were _not_ going to cut it, n ot when Keith’s quarters were bursting to the brim with his cute little hippo friends.

This year, Shiro wanted to offer a different token of his admiration and respect for Keith. What better way to decide than to talk it out with the other Paladins of Voltron?

 

xxx

 

His first visit took him to Lance’s room. He wagered the Blue Paladin already had a birthday present, the result of months of deliberation and only the best for his rival pilot. Shiro gave Lance’s door a courtesy knock only to be greeted by the very man in question soon after.

With a facemask, matching cucumber slices upon each eye and his trademark blue robes and cat slippers.

Shiro’s sudden spike of anxiety was short lived when Lance removed a cucumber piece from over one eye, giving his friend a cheerful smile and assuring the startled man of his humanity.

“Hey, Shiro. What’s up?”

 

The Captain gave Lance an apologetic smile, sensing he had disturbed precious chill out time. “Lance. Listen, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering what sort of gift you got Keith for his birthday.”

Without missing a beat, Lance grinned. “You wanna see it that badly? Can’t blame you. It is pretty sweet.” For a moment, he disappeared, rummaging around in his room, only to emerge with a mysterious box that gave little away as to what was inside.

“Check out this bad boy,” Lance said with a devilish smirk.

 

As the pleased Paladin unveiled the surprise with all the dramatic flair of an enthusiastic game show host, Shiro was floored by the sight of a dagger worthy of Keith. A shimmering blade that vibrated a personal song, and a ruby-like stone that sparkled in the golden hilt.

All Shiro managed was a breathless “wow,” as Lance beamed with pride.

“I know, right? Keith loves blades, man, so I thought, what could rock harder than a ceremonial Mamora blade?”

Surprised, Shiro raised an eyebrow with intrigue. “A ceremonial Mamora blade?”

“Yup.” A pensive nature took over Lance as he gazed at his own gift with unflinching admiration. “Actually, I can’t take all the credit. Krolia helped. I wanted something special, to show him he’s not just my rival. He’s like a brother to me, and I want him to know that I’ll always have his back. This blade is a symbol of that trust, like being sworn brothers. At least, that’s what Krolia said…”

 

He trailed off, a faint dusting of pink creeping upon his cheeks as he poured his heart out, and Shiro listened patiently to every word, touched by that honesty. To know that Keith was loved was an infinite well of elation.

“He’s lucky to have you at his back, Sharpshooter,” Shiro complimented with a playful smirk.

Lance grinned, closing the weapon box once more. “Heck yeah. He may be a mullet head, but he’s our mullet head, am I right?” They shared mutual smiles before Lance continued. “So, anyways, what kinda hippo you getting him this year? You really went all out with the mega sized one last year.”

Shiro smiled sheepishly. “As a matter of fact, I’m not. I wanted to get him something a little… different this year. That’s why I-”

 

An ear piercing shriek interrupted Shiro, with Lance gaping at him in total shock, clutching his gift close to his chest and… whimpering? Even the last cucumber slice desperately clinging to his other eye all this time popped out like one would imagine a monocle to fall from the face of an affronted gentleman of higher standing.

“Y-Y-You’re serious???” Lance stuttered, a strange expression creeping upon his face. “Like,  _ no hippos???” _

Shiro blinked. “Yes, I’m serious. That’s why I’m asking around. I wanted to pick your brains about potential presents, so I didn’t step on any toes with regards to getting the same thing or what you might even suggest?”

The reality that the legendary Takashi Shirogane was seeking Lance’s help went completely over his head because of an important revelation. One that only the Blue a Paladin was privy to because Shiro was clueless as to why Lance appeared to be making such a big deal out of this.

 

Suddenly, Lance placed the dagger back in his room and closed the door behind him before grabbing Shiro’s hand with a hasty “you’re coming with me” as he dragged him down the hallway.

“You’re gonna get Keith something that comes straight from the  _ heart _ , you idiot, but we have to tell the others first! They’re gonna be so stoked!”

As Shiro departed down the corridor in confusion, he swore he could hear an excited Lance blabbering to no one that _ it’s happening, it’s finally happening _ .

 

xxx

 

They ended up in the kitchen where Hunk and Pidge were hanging out together, with the former whipping up a delicious delicacy and the wiz kid talking endlessly about some wonderful technological discovery on a nearby planet.

As a flushed Lance tugged Shiro into the kitchen, his excited eyes met the confused faces of his friends. Like a secret code, he pointed at Shiro, even as he addressed the others.

“Guys, it’s happening.” Lance then delivered his confirmation with absolute confidence. “ _ No - hippos. _ ”

 

Suddenly, Pidge’s eyes shot wide, as if all the secrets of the galaxy were miraculously revealed to her with a secret password, and Hunk dropped his baking tray, his mouth hanging open in complete surprise.

And all the while, Shiro wondered exactly what sort of strange alternate reality he woke up in this morning.

The Green and Yellow Paladin rushed over, blubbering loudly about how proud and happy they were for Shiro and for Keith, with real tears being shed, and Shiro none the wiser as to why they were so spirited.

 

Trying to ground the situation, Shiro touched their shoulders, giving them an awkward little smile. “I’m… happy that you are all happy, but I have something important to ask you both. I’ve already spoken to Lance” - With the respective young man grinning with pride - “And I seek your counsel next.”

Wiping a tear from his eye, Hunk smiled warmly. “Sure, man. You can ask us anything.”

“Yeah, Shiro,” Pidge piped in with a mischievous smirk. “We’re all ears.”

 

The Captain gave the same explanation that he gave Lance, that he wanted to surprise Keith with a special gift without getting the same thing as someone else, and what sort of gifts the others had in mind. The others listened in rapture, grinning like fools over something Shiro failed to understand.

Hunk was the first to speak. “First of all, congratulations.” Shiro tilted his head like a confused little puppy, as the gourmet galactic defender continued. “You can’t go wrong with a romanti - _ I mean, _ aromatic meal! Slap up dinner, speaks from the  _ heart _ .” He then gave Shiro an apologetic smile. “Sorry, but I’ve already got you covered. I was thinking fusion cuisine, blending the favourable tastes of earth with the comfort food of Galra culture. Only the best for my half-earthling, half-Galra bud.”

Pidge offered a smile of her own. “Exactly. That’s why I thought long and hard, and made this.” She revealed a nearby shoe box and opened it to reveal a handmade photo frame, decorated with nut screws and was that hardened space goo?

The photograph itself was a memory Shiro recalled quite fondly, the day that Allura and Coran were taught about the earth craze that was ‘selfies’ and everyone got a picture taken together. It was all smiles, even Keith, who was a little awkward about the big hug taking place in the shot.

“I remembered how tough it was, wishing for a reminder of happier memories when I searched for Matt and Dad. I figured, Keith might like this, to remind him we do think the world of him. Even if he’s like a cool, standoffish big brother, he’s always been there for me.”

Hunk nodded. “Same. He deserves to know we all  _ love _ him lots, y’know? Beneath that tough guy exterior is a gooey, sweet filling. Like, in a metaphorical way.”

 

Shiro smiled warmly. Once again, he was amazed by how much thought went into these birthday surprises and how easily words of appreciation came out for Keith. That familiar sentiment stirred inside his heart, and his eyes softened.

“Thanks, guys,” Shiro said, giving his friends a great big smile. “Keith will love it.”

The heartwarming moment was over quickly when Pidge decided to take it upon herself to lead the discussion back to the most important thing in her eyes.

Shiro’s gift.

 

“So,” Pidge began, adjusting her spectacles with a smirk. “No hippos this year? Care to enlighten us?”

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed, only now picking up the tray off the floor and dusting down the crumbs from his apron. “You always get him one. Must be… pretty serious, huh?”

Lance’s only input into the conversation with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrows. Shiro simply stared for a moment, trying to assess what exactly was so enthralling about this break in tradition before speaking.

“Well, I…” How could he put his feelings into thoughts? Oh well, it was worth a try. “...I wanted to give Keith a little something special because…” His friends leaned in eagerly. “... _ he’s  _ special. He’s done so much for me, and yet I’m coming up with a blank. That’s why I wanted to talk to you all, if you had any suggestions?”

 

Hunk sobbed, Pidge sniffed and Lance tensed with a excited borderline constipated look. After a moment to compose himself, the Blue Paladin spoke. “Dude, I told you. Get him something from the _ heart. _ ”

Hunk placed a warm hand on Shiro’s shoulder, those delicate eyes brimming with tears. The Paladin’s big heart and endless compassion for others was his most endearing trait, something Shiro admired and respected. “You gotta go for it, Shiro. _Tell_ him.”

“Tell him…?” Shiro asked, still confused.

Pidge butted. “What Hunk means is _ tell him  _ with the perfect present, something that comes from here.” She held a hand over her heart, not-so-subtly shooting a wink at Lance, who returned the gesture.

“Riiiight. You know, the  _ heart _ ,” Lance emphasised in case the meaning was lost on Shiro.

Which it still was.

 

Lance sighed. “Right. We might a little divine intervention. Come on, guys.”

For the second time that day, Lance grabbed hold of Shiro’s arm, dragging him out the kitchen, with Hunk swiftly tossing off his apron and Pidge pushing the Captain’s back to usher him out. Shiro himself stammered nervously, trying to form words as to what was happening as he was hurried from one location to another.

 

xxx

 

“So, am I to understand,” Allura said slowly, her considerate eyes darting between Shiro and the three Paladins before her, “that Shiro desires a gift for Keith that is different from the others?”

“That’s right.” Lance winked, shooting her the double barrel fingers. “ _ No - hippos. _ ”

Suddenly, Allura covered her dainty mouth in surprise, those sapphire blue eyes widening. Her close friend, Coran, sighed contently. “Ah, I see. So our little man is all grown up now.”

With a mystified look, Shiro tried to steer the focus back on Keith, unaware that his friend were truly trying to do the same thing. “I still need to find Keith a present. Princess Allura, Coran. What are your thoughts?”

 

Coran twirled his moustache, striding across the floor of the leisure room they resided in. “Well, my lad, I concur with the others. A gesture from the  _ heart  _ cannot fail. I, for one, am offering Altean delicacies, a modest gesture of thanks towards our own for everything he has done. Though the Princess and I chipped in together to get an honourary Altean pendant, given to those who go beyond the call of duty for the Altean people. Young Keith really has stepped up.”

 

Shiro smiled _. Like I knew he would. _

_ My Keith, who never gave up on me. And I’ll never give up on him. _

_...Ah. _

 

Lost in thought, Shiro let the others talk away about the big birthday surprise, considering why those words held such power, and why this desire for change such determination in his heart.

 

Sensing Shiro’s conflicted heart, Allura patted the seat space next to her. “Shiro, come sit with me.”

His name being spoken brought him out his thoughtful trance and he obeyed, sitting down with the Princess. She gave him a private smile, a knowing twinkle in her soft eyes.

“Sometimes, we desire change because circumstances in our life change. Perhaps, rather than dwelling on the gift, ask yourself, as we all did, what Keith means to you.” Allura held her kind gaze with Shiro’s worried expression, as if her words held an understanding power.

“Shiro, be honest with yourself and the answers will become clear.”

 

After she finished speaking, the room went silent. Everyone stared at Shiro, who deliberated her words long and hard. A slow clarity dawned upon his face, followed by a flicker of emotion passing across his face, and he knew then what he had to do. He took out his phone and sent Keith a prompt text.

**Meet me at the bridge.**

His heartbeat quickened, as he got to his feet, thanked everyone for their advice, asking them to give him a moment of privacy as he departed.

Allura watched with a smile, as Shiro left with a determined stride.

_ Good luck, Shiro. _

 

xxx

 

“Hey.”

Keith greeted him on the bridge by the control panel, his arms crossed. It was difficult to ignore the way the young Paladin’s face came to life whenever Shiro was present, giving his friend that soft smile he always reserved for him.

“You… wanted to see me?”

Shiro nodded, trying to will down the veracity of his heart pounding against his chest. His own smile radiated a contagious warmth. “Yes. There’s something I wanted to say before the others come.”

Keith rolled his eyes with a smirk, knowing exactly what Shiro meant. After all, his Paladin family hardly held back when it came to festive occasions, and he knew he was in for a loud, energetic party later. Even though his more introverted nature found such things draining, their hearts were in the right place and it was nice to see how much they cared for him.

 

Shiro bridged the gap between them, standing by the technological marvel of Earth and Altean science. The blinking lights from the machines cast a gentle glow upon Keith’s face, accentuating every soft feature, rendering Shiro almost speechless.

But not before a ghost-like whisper left his lips.  _ “Happy Birthday, Keith.” _

The Birthday Boy felt his entire face flush with warmth, as if he had never heard those words before. He managed a shy smile, grateful for the low key birthday wishes before the Paladin family barged in with party poppers and balloons like last year.

 

“Thanks, Shiro. That really means a lot.”

Without hesitation, Shiro blurted out, “Well,  _ you _ mean a lot,” before biting his lip, blushing at his lack of discipline and how naturally the words came out. Keith flustered in response, those deep eyes swirling with an unspoken emotion.

“Shiro-”

“Keith, listen,” Shiro started, ashamed for cutting off the man he admired beyond words. “I’m sorry to interrupt you, but if I don’t say it now, I never will and I’d regret it forever.” Keith went silent, encouraging Shiro to speak with supportive eyes.

“This year, I thought long and hard about what to offer you for your big day. I know hippos were always the classic.” Shiro gave him a playful smile that Keith returned. “But this time, I wanted to give you something special. It took talking to the others for me to realise something important.”

Shiro took a deep breath, his stare lingering at the star map behind them. “There is nothing, in this entire galaxy, in all the alternate realities, that I could give to you to show how much you mean to me, Keith.” A shaky sigh broke the flow. “I realise that now. It took me awhile, a lot of reflection, but I do know something I can give you.”

 

Shiro turned back to Keith, absorbed in those emotional eyes that never broke away from him. Suddenly, he dropped to one knee, clutching Keith’s hand as he descended. A sudden gasp left Keith’s lips, the very picture of surprise and emotional honesty.

“Sh-Shiro?”

Shiro’s loving eyes met Keith, his dry mouth trying to betray him. “Keith, I’d like to give you my whole heart.”

With unsteady legs and trembling lips, Keith began to realise the enormity of what Shiro gave to him. The man he had grown to love, to prioritise above all else, offered himself to him. The man who never gave up on him gifted him with his very heart, his life.

To Keith, every day with Shiro was the greatest gift in life, and his meaning, his purpose, offered a future with him.

 

A small sob bubbled inside his throat, tears shimmering upon his flickering eyelashes. “Shiro…”

Fearing he had hurt Keith somehow, the absolute last thing he ever wanted, Shiro panicked. “Keith, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to upset you! I-”

“Yes.”

The small sound silenced Shiro and he stared in surprise, wondering if he actually heard him right. “Keith?”

“Yes, Shiro, just,” Keith mumbled, throwing himself at the man in a perfect hug that knocked the wind out of him. “ _ Yes! _ ”

The Paladin said  _ yes _ over and over again, like a golden mantra that sent pure happiness singing through Shiro. Unable to hold back his own emotions, Shiro shed tears of his own as he embraced Keith, sighing with absolute bliss.

Keith said  _ yes _ .

_ His  _ Keith said _ yes _ .

 

As Shiro opened his mouth, ready to tell the other man that he just made him the happiest man in the universe, he was silenced by Keith’s lips on his in a clumsy, but soft kiss that made his heart soar.

Shiro wanted this moment to last forever.

Only for the private perfection to be short lived by a sudden burst of cheering, crying and whistling from a nearby monitor.

Big surprise that resident tech wizard, Pidge, installed her own observation cameras in a location as important as the bridge for just such a life changing event, like proposals between two dorks who took forever to confess their feelings.

Including a recording function for the benefit of proud mother, Krolia, coming along later.

 

Keith buried his face against Shiro’s shoulder, trying to hide himself away from the intruders on this happy moment. Shiro gave the screen a disapproving glance, but he failed to mask the overwhelming joy on his face.

“Sooo,” Lance said with a smirk and a lilt to his cheerful voice, “when’s the wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story dedicated to Keith for his birthday because he's a special little gumdrop and deserves all the love. I was determined to finish this on the day and I'm impressed to have pulled it off given I kept having flare ups during writing. The power of determination.
> 
> What started as a simple idea of Shiro trying to find out what to get Keith became something more, fleshing out the interactions with the other Paladins and how they see Keith for extra fluff. I also love the Palakids knowing what's happening between Shiro and Keith before they do. Always my jam. <3
> 
> Since Shiro and Keith have such a strong dynamic in the show, I really struggle to imagine them with anyone else, so Shiro offering his heart, his love, to Keith is the ultimate culmination of that bond.
> 
> Also dedicated to my gf, LightOfTheLucii who is the Keith to my Shiro. Love you. <3
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
